Henrietta Von Marzipan
"Guten Tag, mein Abigail, So good uf you to join us." "Und vhy is zis candy is so important, to you?" "I vould never do zat, mein Jessica." "I must now go to help undo ze wrongs I haff done, Zanks for not giving up on me, Abigail. Until ve meet again, Auf Wiedersehen!" Heinrich/Henrietta Von Marzipan is Numbuh 5's German Candy Hunting Rival and Best Friend, He/She is based on the Nazi villains from Indiana Jones Films. He/She and Abigail have known each other for many years and share a storied and largely unexplained history. The two apparently became enemies after a mysterious incident in Guatemala five years ago that culminated in him/her being caught red-handed with a bag of sacred golden caramels and being grounded of a month. Heinrich's first appeared in Operation J.E.W.E.L.S., Where he/she opens the hidden Tomb of King Two Tons Of Candy with a Blurpleberry Jewel stolen from Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln, and upon doing so turns into a giant candy monster. Due to him/her not sharing any of the candy, however, it tastes like asparagus to him/her, and he/she tries to destory Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln for sabotaging his/her candy. He/She is returned to normal when Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln reclaims the candy jewel. In Operation R.A.B.B.I.T., Heinrich finds a volcano containing chocolate lava that turns anything that touches it to chocolate in the jungle within the jungle gym at Gallagher Elementary School and steals the first grade's pet rabbit Mr. Fluffleupagus, intending to turn it into a real chocolate bunny. Heinrich is thwarted by Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln and Numbuh 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., as well as a girl by the name Jessica, and ends up falling into the crater of the volcano to his/her death. At the end of the episode, however he/she is seen emerging from the volcano as a chocolate monster. He/She returns in Operation C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E., which directly continues this storyline, to enact his/her revenge on Numbuh 5. He/She explains that after being turned to chocolate, everything he/she touched was turned into chocolate as well, Which intiallly worked out well for him/her. After a time, however, Heinrich grew tired of chocolate and begin craving a cheeseburger. When he/she tried to eat one, it turned into chocolate, and soon realized that he/she could not eat anything but chocolate. He/She is defeated through Abigail's clever use of "Marshmallows", marshmallows found on Mars, and is taken to the KND Arctic Prison, Where the Kids Next Door scientists return him/her to normal. While incarcerated, Heinrich receives a package from Numbuh 5 containing a cheeseburger, Unfortunately for him/her, Though, It has pickles on it, which he/she hates. In Operation L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E., Heinrich had been kidnapped from prison by Black John Licorice and his band of evil Licorice Pirates, Who need a candy seed that Heinrich selfishly ate in order to break a curse bestowed on them for cutting down licorice trees. Numbuh 5 joins forces with Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates in order to track down Black John and rescue Heinrich. Together, Stickybeard and Abby succeed, and Heinrich is once again sent to Arctic Prison. It is also revealed here that Heinrich was at one one point Stickybeard's cabin boy. In Operation C.A.R.A.M.E.L., his/her final appearance, the incident in Guatemala 5 years ago is explained, In order to create pieces of ancient golden caramel, a magic ritual was performed that took away the most valued quality of the human in question and turned their quality into five pieces of delicious caramel with flavor depending on the quality taken. When Heinrich did this to himself/herself, he/she selfishly ate all of his/her caramels, causing him/her to lose the quality he/she sacrificed forever. Knowing that Heinrich could not control of his/her greed, Abigail left him/her behind, and Heinrich blamed her for bringing this curse upon him/her. Five years later, he/she tricks Abigail into a truce and uses the ritual to connect all the KND within half the continent and perform the same ritual using the massive amounts of candy contained inside them, affecting all the operatives in the treehouses, Heinrich taunts the now nerdy and pathetic Numbuh 5 as he/she eats all her caramels, But before he/she eats her last one, Numbuh 5 reveals that she has been keeping Heinrich's last piece of caramel from five years ago, and thus his/her last chance to break the curse, waiting for him/her to learn how to share his/her candy. In a fit of blind fury Heinrich pushes her aside and takes the caramel, and when he/she is about to eat it, Abigail reminds him/her of how he/she used to be and how much she cares about him/her. Thus, Heinrich is driven to tears and gives her back the caramel, thus breaking the curse. Everyone affected by the ritual is returned to normal, and it is revealed that Heinrich is really a beautiful young girl named Henrietta'' Von ''Marzipan who is Abigail's best friend and former candy hunting partner. Their friendship is restored and they bid each other farewell, But the other members of Sector V are understandably confused and grossed out by this relevation, except for Numbuh 4. When Numbuh 1 explains, Numbuh 4 freaked out. Appearences *In His/Her Chubby Boy Form: He/She Wears a dark brown boots, green pants with dark brown belt, grey shirt, light brown vest, dark brown gloves, red neckerchief, blonde bob cut, blue eyes, pith helmet and a monocle. *In His/Her Beautiful Slender Girl Form: He/She Wears a dark brown boots, green pants with dark brown belt, grey shirt, light brown vest, dark brown gloves, red neckerchief, blonde pigtails, blue eyes, pith helmet and a monocle. Personal Profile *Gender: Male/Female *Age: 10 *Nationality: German *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Blue *Intelligence: Above Average *Friends: Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln, Jessica (Formerly) and Stickybeard *Enemies: Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln (Formerly), Numbuh 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. (Formerly), Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (Formerly), Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban (Formerly), Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beatles (Formerly), Jessica and Black John Licorice *Henchmen: Candy Bandits (Formerly) *Affilitations: Himself/Herself Trivia *Heinrich/Henrietta has blonde hair and blue eyes, the ideal characteristics of a "Pure German" according to Adolf Hitler. *He/She Was Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker (Chubby Boy) and Candi Milo (Beautiful Slender Girl). *Marzipan is a candy made up of ground almonds and sugar. *He/She was a only German child, who wears a monocle. *Heinrich/Henrietta's prized quality is his/her beauty, becoming an ugly boy after it was taken away from Him/Her. *Numbuh 5 often refers to Heinrich/Henrietta by the nickname Heiny. *In Operation L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E., Heinrich/Henrietta was the Damsel in distress, when He/She is not a villain. *His/Her Last Name is Marzipan was named after the Homestar Runner Character.. *His/Her TUGS counterpart is Hercules, Because Their names were begins with a H and They both calling Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln and Lillie Lightship 'Liebchen' or 'Sweetheart' or 'Darling' or 'Ma' Dears'. *His/Her The Simpsons Counterpart is Uter Zorker, Because they are both Blonde German Children, who were obsessed with candies. *He/She is Based on The Nazis from Indiana Jones Films. *His/Her Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade Counterpart is Elsa Schneider, Because They are both Friends/Rivals to Numbuh 5 (Aka Abigail Lincoln) and Indiana Jones. *He/She is maybe the Human Child Version of Professor Z from Cars 2. *He/She is the Parody of Augustus Gloop from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. Because Heinrich/Henrietta fell over into the chocolate lava, just like Augustus fell over into the chocolate river. *He/She is maybe the Blonde Haired and Blue Eyed Child Version of Frau Farbissina from Austin Powers Films. Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Gallery Category:TV Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Gallery Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Parody Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Bullies Category:Living Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Blackmailers Category:Jerks Category:Rivals Category:In love villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Heroes Lover Category:Cheater Category:Male Villians Category:Villainesses Category:Recurring villain Category:Gunmen Category:Explorers Category:Evil Genius Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:Rich Villains Category:Nazis Category:Redeemed Villains